The invention is directed to a device for the output of a liquid in partitioned amounts out of a store region, preferably in the form of a cartridge, via an output mouth piece, preferably in the form of a attached injection needle.
Injection means of this sort are well known, disclosed for example, in the form of bar-shaped devices (U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,457) or in the form of inoculation pistols (U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,116). Such devices comprise a spring hammer, the strokes of which are controllable. This spring hammer is arranged in the back side of a charge chamber in which a conventionally shaped syringe can be installed. Depending on the stroke distance of the spring hammer that can be lockably adjusted in positions, the piston of the syringe is shifted in the direction of the output mouth piece. Such a gradual output finally leads to a total evacuation. The syringe is then generally thrown away.
The object of the invention is to provide a device of the above type that partitions, in a simple way, reproducible amounts coming out of a store region and to make them easily applicable.